


A Shitty Hallmark Movie

by Pheonix_Inside



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Christmas, Christmas Party, Comedy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is Bad At Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), No Smut, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), sorry this is late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonix_Inside/pseuds/Pheonix_Inside
Summary: Angel asks his friend, Husk, to pretend to be his boyfriend when he comes home for the holidays, just to piss off his family.If he wasn't gonna get disowned before, he definitely would be now.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh... I wanted to have this fic fully done by Christmas, yet here I am the day after Christmas day with only one chapter to show for it.
> 
> Oh well! This wasn't gonna be a multiparter originally but I just couldn't keep it short! Enjoy!
> 
> Beta-read by [sometimeswritingsometimesdying ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimeswritingsometimesdying).

“Please?”  
“ _No._ ”

Angel tried to give his best puppy-dog eyes, but he just received a scoff from the man in front of him.

It was honestly an amusing spectacle. Angel was literally on his knees begging. Though, it was all just for the drama of it. If he couldn’t ask his friend to pull some ridiculous stunt with him, and he knew said friend wouldn’t want to do it, why not be extra dramatic, and maybe extra annoying, to convince him more? He knew how short Husk’s temper could be.

“Pwetty please with a cherry on top?” Angel asked, standing up and getting into Husk’s space in the way he knew the older man pretended to dislike.

Ah, Husk. He was a nice guy, around a decade older than Angel - who was in his thirties, so don’t judge him for having the hots for an older guy, _prude_ \- and the grumpiest man alive. Or that was what Angel said.

Angel also said that he was incredibly attractive, while most people without daddy issues or a thing for dishevelment would find him rather gross.

Husk groaned, “I said no, you idiot. Are ya’ deaf?”

“I’ll pay you if ya’ want me to.” Angel continued to plead.

See, Angel needed his help.

Okay, maybe he didn’t _need_ it, but he really wanted it. The thing he wanted to do, it didn’t have to happen. But fucking hell, he really wanted it to happen.

“Kid, you want me to go with you to New York to spend Christmas with you and your family so that you can piss off your dad.” Husk tried saying it all out loud, and was still taken aback by the sheer ridiculousness of it, “Ain’t happenin’.”

“What, you got something betta to do?” Angel replied, leaning on Husk’s shoulder, using his height to his advantage.

“Yeah.” Husk said, “I have plans.”

“Lemme guess, those plans are to find the bar that’s open the latest, get shitfaced, pass out in a ditch, and wake up in the morning with a horrible hangover, where you’ll be doomed to walk home feeling like shit, prob’ly throw up in a bush, and then drink some more.” Angel said, “Or you’ll stay home and get drunk off eggnog. Or some mix of both. How far off am I?”

Based on Husk’s expression, which looked like he’d just been caught cheating at a game, Angel knew he was right.

“And I mean, it’s gotta be better than moping around because all ya’ friends are busy. Y’know Niffty is off doing her thing, Princess and her bitch are with her parents, Al is back in Louisiana. And I’m going to New York. Which leaves you,” Angel booped Husk’s nose, “alone.”

Husk grumbled something under his breath that Angel didn’t catch. Not that he cared anyway, it was likely just a string of curse words.

“It’ll be the first time I’m seein’ my family in ten years.” Angel said, “I wanna make an impression. Show ‘em how good I’ve been without them.”

“That’s even fuckin’ worse.” Husk replied, “And you haven’t been doin’ that good, unless my memory finally stopped working.”

Angel shushed Husk, putting a finger against his lips, “That’s not important.”

“I’m still not doing it.”

Angel slumped.

“C’mooooon! Please?!”  
“No.”  
“I really _will_ pay you.”  
“ _No_.”  
“There’ll be booze.”

Husk froze. Ah, his one weakness. Alcohol.

“Well most places have booze, don’t they?” Husk asked, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than asking a question.

“Yeah, but if ya’ come with me I’ll pay for any you get while you're there.” Angel said, “If that’s not enough to convince you I’ll pay some of your tab at that one place you love so much, if you’re nice.”

Husk’s eyes widened, and Angel could see the cogs turning in his head.

“So?” He asked, trying to urge Husk to speak.

Husk continued to look contemplative, before he sighed.

“Fine.” He mumbled.

“What was that?” Angel leaned closer to Husk’s face, teasing.

“I said fine!” Husk nearly yelled, which made Angel finally stop leaning on his shoulder to make a placating gesture.

“Alright, alright, no need to yell.” He said, grinning, “I’ll owe ya’ big time, Husky.”

“You better fuckin’ pay my tab.” Husk said, “I’m too old for this shit.”

“Of course, I forgot that I’m friends with the _elderly_.” Angel replied, “Aren’t you, like, forty?”

Husk stared at him with a deadpan expression, “I’m still too old for this shit.”

“Eh, whateva’ you say.” Angel said with a shrug.

With a sigh, Husk got up from where he was sitting on the couch.

“Come on, I’ll walk you back to your place.” Husk said, making his way to the door.

“How forward of you.”  
“You wanna walk on your own, be my guest.”

Angel chuckled, before he followed Husk.

They’d been out drinking the night before, and after getting kicked out of the bar, they’d stumbled back to Husk’s apartment. Angel had slept on the couch.

In the morning Husk had ignored that there were lipstick stains on his collar, and that they were the same color as what remained on Angel’s lips. Instead, he focused on stopping his hangover, and burying his feelings in alcohol a little more.

They walked down the rickety stairs of the apartment building, before going out of the side door, avoiding the lobby. Husk knew they’d get looks, especially with Angel’s reputation. Angel wasn’t complaining.

As they made their way down the sidewalk in the cool December weather, Angel smiled at Husk.

“So you’ll be my _boyfriend_ , huh?” He teased, bumping his hip against the other’s.

“Shut the fuck up.” Came Husk’s reply.

-

Angel and Husk had met around a year ago, give or take a few months.

Husk had been called by someone he’d owed, and he started working as a receptionist at some sort of rehab kind of place the man - Alastor - had gotten involved with. He still hadn’t figured out if he and Alastor were friends, but he didn’t really think over it often.

Angel had been there, in the program. The only one, at first. And he’d really only been there for the fact that they gave him a free place to stay.

Husk was a depressed alcoholic. That much hadn’t changed.

But Angel, he _had_ changed.

When he’d started the program, around the time he met Husk, he was under the employment of a man known as Valentino. The owner of a number of strip clubs, who made porn, and was a well known pimp in the city, he was well known and _feared_. And Angel had been his best performer, the one with the most customers, Val’s precious jewel.

And he was miserable.

He had to deal with constant abuse from his boss, as well as mistreatment from clients and even just people on the street who recognized him.

Angel had been addicted to, funny enough, angel dust, which he’d gotten his nickname from. It was his main coping mechanism alongside having copious amounts of sex and blowing shit up with his best friend, a young woman named Cherri.

Then he’d joined the program. Originally just to get a free room, and because the girl behind the whole thing, Charlie, had basically begged for him to trust her.

At first it didn’t work. Of course it didn’t. Valentino was a master manipulator who knew how to keep his workers at least _kind of_ in control.

As Angel’s time in the program progressed, though, he also got to know Husk better.

They weren’t best friends by any means, but they were close enough. They’d shared vulnerable moments at the desk on the late nights when Angel would come back from work past curfew, covered in bruises and scratches that he refused to acknowledge, while high out of his mind.

He and Husk would talk sometimes, when that happened. Other times, Husk would be passed out, and Angel would walk by him, maybe steal the bottle of whiskey he had hidden under the desk.

But they’d had something established.

And then Val got tougher, noticing that his grip on Angel was slipping. And Angel got distant. And everybody noticed. Husk, Charlie and her girlfriend - Vaggie, Alastor, and even Niffty, the housekeeper, noticed.

A few attempts at a confrontation followed by a breakdown later and Angel had spilled all his guts out to the group. A few weeks later, Angel quit working for Valentino.

He didn’t get away that easily - he was on a contract, and he’d been literally shaking in his boots when he’d walked out, but it was the first step.

Then he managed to somehow get help from Alastor with the contract.

Fast forward about a month and sure, Angel was still hiding in the house the program was located in, but he was also free.

And another month later, he was on the road to being clean.

It had been about a year since then. There were relapses here and there, but as time passed and Angel started to heal, they became less and less frequent. And Angel and Husk were still as close as before, if not closer.

...Okay, definitely closer.

When Angel wasn’t busy with classes - he’d decided to try college again, after he’d dropped out when he was a newly hired star of Valentino’s - and wasn’t causing mayhem with Cherri, he often would drop by Husk’s apartment, or find him at his favorite bar. The two of them could waste away hours just talking and getting more and more drunk.

There were nights when Husk’s memory got blurrier, and he knew that he purposefully forgot the things he _could_ remember. Sensations and sounds and feelings, Angel’s lips on his, his hands on the other’s waist, the two of them trying to close any possible distance between them.

It never escalated beyond messily making out, but it was enough to make Husk want to drink to forget it.

He didn’t need those feelings complicating things. He liked his friendship with Angel. And a washed up older guy with a gambling addiction and an alcohol problem was the last thing the younger man needed.

But he supposed if Angel was paying for booze, and it was to piss off some assholes, Husk could pretend to be the guy’s boyfriend.

Even if he probably wouldn’t be faking his feelings half of the time.

-

As the cab stopped, Husk looked at the house.

It was decently sized, made to fit a family, but not huge. From wear and tear on the porch it was obvious that this house had been lived in for years. It was painted white, but there were some speckles of blue, like it’d been painted over. The blinds were drawn in every window, and there wasn’t a Christmas decoration in sight, except for a very worn looking wreath on the door and a weird mound that Husk guessed used to be a snowman on the lawn.

Taking it all in, he suddenly felt his stomach drop as he realized just what he was doing.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked, turning to Angel.

“What, ya’ backing out on me _now_?” Angel asked, “Don’t be a pussy.”

Husk just flipped him off before stepping out of the car. Angel followed him.

Once they got their luggage, Husk paid the driver. As the car sped off, he turned to face the house, taking it in again.

Okay, this wasn’t as easy as he’d thought it would be. And he hadn’t even met Angel’s family yet.

Angel started to walk down the path in the yard that led to the door, taking Husk’s hand.

“So, like I said, there’s my pop, my brother, and my sister.” Angel said, “Molly will probably like you, but expect the other two to be assholes.”

Husk nodded, “Noted.”

They stopped in front of the door, and Husk couldn’t help but feel like this was his last moment to bail.

He contemplated it, before looking at Angel, who looked excited to be here. He remembered the younger man had complained about how he would be going to see his family for Christmas, and would have to deal with their bullshit. He hadn’t been looking forward to it.

But now he seemed actually excited.

Okay, fuck it, he was staying.

The door opened, revealing a short man who looked kind of similar to Angel. The only differences between him and Angel were that he had dark hair while Angel was blonde, and that he was at least a foot shorter.

He squinted at the couple like he couldn’t see them clearly, or like he had just worn that expression for so long that he was used to it. He was dressed in mostly dark clothes.

“Anthony?” He asked, staring at Angel.

“Hey, Nissy.” Angel replied with a smile.

The man - Arackniss, Husk could remember Angel telling him - just continued to stare at his brother. The longer it held the more it looked more like a glare.

“You’re blonde now?” He blurted out, obvious judgement in his voice.

Angel just laughed, “Yep. I see you’re still two feet tall.”

Arackniss bristled, before he glared at Angel. He opened his mouth to reply before he was interrupted.

“Tony?!” A woman exclaimed from within the house.

The next thing Husk knew, a girl who looked a lot more similar to Angel than the previous man had run over to them and nearly tackled Angel into a hug.

He saw the split second panic in Angel’s eye before he realized what it was, and by the time he realized what had likely been going through his friend’s head, he was hugging his sister back with just as much ferocity.

“Hey, Molls.” Angel said, chuckling. Husk could recognize the sound of his voice when he was trying to pretend he wasn’t surprised.

This was obviously Angel’s sister. She was much closer to Angel’s height than Arackniss was, and her long hair was light brown. Similar to her brothers, she had olive skin, and at the moment she was grinning so wide Husk was sure her face had to hurt.

Or maybe he just didn’t smile a lot.

After hugging for a little bit longer than what would be considered normal, she pulled away from Angel, before noticing Husk beside him.

Angel took that as his cue, clearing his throat, “This is Husk, my boyfriend. He kinda joined me last minute.”

Husk lamely waved, not sure what else to do.

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Molly!” Angel’s sister said with a welcoming smile. She held a hand out to shake, and Husk decided to just go with it.

Arackniss looked him up and down, and Husk could tell he was picking him apart in his head, before he just said, “I’m Arackniss.”

He turned to his brother, “Why didn’t you tell us you were bringin’ him?”

“I said it was last minute.” Angel replied with a shrug, “Telling ya’ slipped my mind between packing and shit.”

Husk knew that was a lie, Angel had packed last minute the night before they were going to leave. He’d torn through his apartment, throwing around clothes he wanted to bring and trying not to trip over his pet pig, Fat Nuggets. It was a funny sight.

Arackniss sighed, “Of course it did.”

Angel pushed past him, walking into the house. He took Husk’s hand again, forcing him to follow. He looked around.

The inside of the house was nice enough. There was an unlit fireplace with a TV over it, and a sofa facing it. A coffee table sat in front of the sofa. The fireplace had photos along it, though Husk didn’t dwell on them for very long.

The living room opened up to the dining room, which had a decently sized table and not much more that Husk could see from where he stood in the doorway.

The whole place looked relatively clean and put together. He had a hunch that by the time they left it wouldn’t be so neat.

The sound of footsteps got his attention, and Husk looked over at the source. Said source was a man who was probably around Angel’s height, maybe even taller. He was burly and muscular, pretty scary looking, and his face was adorned with a scowl. He looked older than everyone else.

That was definitely Angel’s father. Angel had told Husk to call him Henroin. A bit of an odd name, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it.

“Who’s this?” The man in question asked, gesturing to Husk.

Angel stepped in front of Husk, taking his hand with an almost cheeky smile, “My boyfriend.”

Henroin glared at him, and Husk could imagine that he was trying to burn holes into his skull. Too bad he couldn’t, though. That would certainly be a lot more interesting.

“Hello, Anthony.” He said, turning his glare to his son. Angel was unfazed, and if anything looked amused.

“Hello, dad.” He replied, mocking Henroin’s serious tone.

“You didn’t say you were bringin’ any _boyfriend_.” Henroin spit the word out like it was poison, his face scrunching in disgust.

“I told him that.” Arackniss said from behind them, crossing his arms.

“ _Sorry_ , I didn’t know it’d be that important.” Angel said with a shrug, “I forgot to mention it.”

Henroin sighed, obviously trying to keep his cool and stay at least somewhat civil, “Fine.”

“Aight, well, we’ll be heading to my room.” Angel replied, before taking Husk’s hand, his bags in another, and walking right past his dad, heading to the stairs that led to the bedrooms, “If anyone’s got a problem with that, take it up with me!”

Once they were out of earshot, Angel slowed down, grinning like he’d just gotten away with breaking a rule. All things considered, he probably had.

“Jeez. Your dad’s trying _real_ hard to be scary.” Husk said. And it had almost worked, too, if not for how Angel had just shrugged it off.

“Yeah. Ya’ get used to it after a while.” Angel replied, before he opened a door, “Here we are!”

-

Angel flopped down with a sigh, his bed bouncing from the impact. Husk sat down beside him.

“They got rid of the stars.” Angel thought aloud, staring at the ceiling.

Husk looked up, to see an empty ceiling, “Stars?”

“I had these glow in the dark stars.” Angel explained, “I got ‘em for my birthday one year, stayed up all night putting them up once the party ended.”

He sat up, looking around the bland room.

“Guess they got rid of all my personal shit.” He said, “Well, 'sides my furniture. It’s so boring now.”

Angel grabbed a fistful of the white comforter on the bed, and pulled at it a little bit, untucking it from the side.

“ _Boooring_.” He groaned, flopping down again.

Husk sighed, hesitantly laying down beside Angel.

“So, where am I sleeping?” Husk asked.

“Here, duh.” Angel replied.

Husk sighed, glaring at the ceiling. That wasn’t what he’d meant.

“I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Angel huffed out a laugh, “Okay, then. Guess I’ll find you a sleeping bag or somethin’.”

He got up, leaving the room for a few minutes. Husk could hear rustling sounds and a few thumps. When Angel returned he was triumphantly holding a sleeping bag that looked like it hadn’t been used in years.

“Funny, found this old thing.” He said, unraveling it, “It was mine.”

Husk hummed, “Well, that’ll work.”

“I don’t get why we can’t just share a bed.” Angel replied.

“Eh, don’t want to.” Husk lied.

Angel raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, instead laying out the sleeping bag on the ground.

“Well, here’s your bed.” He said, before he joined Husk in sitting on the bed again.

He backed up so that he leaned on the wall the bed was against, and Husk shuffled to do the same. They sat in silence as Angel took in the room and Husk thought about the events of the day.

“Is this really a good idea?” He asked, breaking the silence, “I mean I’m sticking around, but is it _really_ a good idea to do this?”

“Whaddaya mean?” Angel replied.

“Well, it’s obvious you’re on thin ice with your family. Is this really what’cha wanna do?” Husk asked.

Angel turned to face Husk, leaning against him.

“Lemme tell you a story.” He said.

Husk blinked, confused, but didn’t argue.

“So, about ten years ago, a young, mid-twenties Anthony was livin’ his life, working for his dad and pretending he _wasn’t_ super gay.” Angel said, turning to look up at the ceiling, “But then he got drunk one night, kissed a few boys, and gave up on pretending when his dad found out.”

Angel huffed, “So then, y’know, they had this big argument. Pops saying all this horrible shit an’ little Tony actually standing up for himself for once. And at the end, y’know what Pops said?”

He turned to Husk again, and Husk shrugged.

“He said I ain’t his son anymore.” Angel said, “And I was out of the house by the next mornin’.”

Husk’s eyes widened, “Oh.”

“Yep.” Angel said, chuckling as he leaned back, “After that, y’know, came to the Pentagram. Started relying on my _namesake_ even more, got involved wit’ Val, y’know all that.”

“I didn’t know that was why you got there.” Husk said.

“Yeah, nobody does, ‘cept Cherri.” Angel said, “And Val knew I had _daddy issues_ , after a night when I was too high to feel my own legs and he got some info outta me. But he didn’t know the full story.”

The sheer mention of Valentino was enough to piss Husk off.

“I wanna kill that bastard.” Husk muttered.

“You and me both, babe.” Angel wrapped his arms around Husk’s shoulders, pushing him over.

“Oh, fuck you!” Husk exclaimed, now lying awkwardly on the bed, almost sideways, with a grinning Angel on top of him.

“Why, is that somethin’ you wanna do?” Angel asked with a smirk.

“No!” Husk replied, sitting up and knocking Angel off of him, “Fuck off.”

Angel laughed, and Husk couldn’t help but smile a little.

-

“We should kiss.”

Husk tried not to choke on air, holding back a cough after inhaling weirdly, “Excuse me?”

It was the next morning, and they’d slept well. They were both just hiding in Angel’s room until breakfast was ready, not really wanting to be around Arackniss or Henroin more than necessary.

Angel sat up in his bed, where Husk was seated at the end.

“We should kiss.” He said, “Y’know, lock lips. Play tonsil hockey. Make out, I don’t know.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Husk replied, “I know what you meant.”

“Alright then. Let’s do it.” Angel said.

“But why?” Husk asked.

“Because we’re supposed to be acting like a couple, that’s why.” Angel said, “We need to sell it if we wanna be believable. So why not kiss?”

The thought of kissing Angel made Husk’s stomach churn, and he hoped his face wasn’t red. Knowing his luck, though, it probably was.

It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before. But they'd never kissed _sober_. If they did, Husk didn't know if he'd survive.

“I mean, I guess.” He mumbled, trying to hide any eagerness.

Angel climbed out from under his blankets, crawling over to Husk and taking a seat in his lap. Husk’s eyes widened.

“The fuck are you doing?” He asked.

“Kissing you.” Angel replied, wrapping his arms around Husk’s shoulders, before he paused, “Only if you’re fine, of course.”

Husk sighed, before he hesitantly nodded. Angel’s eyes lit up, before he leaned towards Husk. Their eyes closed as their lips met, and Husk knew his face was definitely red.

Their lips moved with a practiced familiarity, less sloppy than what they were both used to but just as good.

Husk leaned back, his back meeting the wall, and Angel chuckled, breaking the kiss for a moment before going right back in.

Husk hesitantly deepened the kiss, and Angel readjusted himself, pulling Husk closer, and both men couldn’t help but feel a sense of deja vu at the action.

Unlike the other times they kissed, Angel knew he’d _really_ remember this. It wouldn't be a blurry memory after a night of drinking. And he was glad he’d remember it. It was amazing.

Angel adjusted his legs from sitting sideways to straddling Husk, just as there was a knock on the door.

They pulled away from each other in a hurry, their faces flushed and their breathing heavy.

“Breakfast is ready!” Molly called from behind the door, “Come down when you’re able to.”

Neither responded immediately, Husk reeling from the kiss and Angel trying to calm down his own racing heart.

“Yeah, okay.” Angel finally replied, “Be there in a minute!”

“Okay!”

The sound of footsteps retreated, and both men sighed in relief.

“Well, that sure was something.” Angel said with a chuckle, “We should do it again.”

“Not so sure about that.” Husk replied breathlessly, “But just kissing works if we gotta.”

Angel snickered as he took in Husk’s flushed face, and Husk swatted at him from where he sat a few feet away.

Quickly leaning into Husk’s space, Angel held his face, pulling him into a quick kiss once more, before pulling away just as fast and sliding off of the bed.

“Welp, we better go get breakfast.”

Husk stared wide-eyed at the blonde man, before raising a hand to his mouth.

“Wow, if kissing you shuts up your bitching I should do it more often.” Angel remarked, only to get a pillow thrown at him. He laughed as it hit his leg.

“Shut the fuck up.” Husk replied, getting up from the bed as well as he repressed a smile.


	2. Nickname

Husk didn’t like winter where it snowed.

It was one of the reasons he’d moved to Pentagram City. It was right in that spot where it wasn’t unbearably hot all the time, but didn’t get so cold it snowed.

Because when it got that cold you had to wear all these warm clothes and the ground could get slippery and it was just bullshit.

He quietly stewed as the twins talked about whatever they were talking about, leading him along the sidewalk as the three made their way through the city, heading someplace where they would go ice skating.

Husk didn’t like ice skating.

When he’d told Angel that, Angel had asked if he’d even been ice skating before, and after finding out he hadn’t, he’d told him that meant he couldn’t know if he actually disliked it or was “just being a grump.”

Husk was not just being a grump, thank you very much.

He didn’t even realize that they’d arrived until a pair of ice skates were being shoved in his face. He glared at the shover, but Angel just smiled.

“Fuck you.”  
“Ooh, maybe later, Husky.”

Husk took the skates from Angel, who was batting his eyelashes obnoxiously. As he sat down and took his shoes off, he continued to glare at him. He finally looked away to lace up the skates, because it was harder than he thought it’d be.

He heard Angel laughing at him, but he did his best to ignore it. That was, until the man in question sat down next to him. He was going to tell him to fuck off until he saw a pair of ice skates in his peripheral.

“Y’know, you’re like an old, grumpy cat that’s mad because I won’t let you do somethin’ stupid.” Angel said, “Like, is ice skating that bad, you drama queen?”

Husk bristled, before he chuckled, with little humor behind it.

“Me, a drama queen.” Husk replied, “Fuckin’ hyprocrite.”

“Yeah, you are.” Angel said, before Husk swatted at his shoulder, “You really _are_ like a cat!”

“Fuck off.”  
“Nah.”

Husk groaned, going back to lacing up his skates. This was fucking bullshit, it was annoying. Husk didn’t wanna go skating, and Angel was being obnoxious, and he was _not_ like a cat-

“If ya’ need any help, just lemme know.” Angel said, and Husk couldn’t miss the teasing tone.

He glared at his skates as he finished lacing them up, currently wishing he was anywhere but here, “Shut the fuck up.”

“Alright, alright.” Angel replied with a smirk.

Husk stood up on shaky feet, and found that walking in the skates wasn’t too hard. Angel quickly followed behind him, obviously more experienced than he was. Considering Angel grew up in the area, it made sense if he’d been here a lot as a kid.

“It’s been a while. Wonder how soon you’ll fall.” Molly said, coming out of nowhere at Angel’s side. Angel rolled his eyes fondly.

“Oh, it won’t be that bad.” Angel said.

“Hey, _I’m_ gonna fall. I’m not tryna make fun of you.” She replied, shrugging.

“Likely story.”

They stopped in front of where the ice began, and Molly was the first to step on it. Immediately her foot slipped and she laughed as she grabbed onto the bar on the side of the wall.

Her foot that remained on the carpet joined the other on the ice, and she was obviously leaning most of her weight on the sidebar. But she seemed to not have any issue.

“C’mon, scaredy cats!” She said, skating away with a hand hovering over the bar, but not directly touching it.

Angel grinned, nudging Husk’s side before taking his hand, “You heard her, kitty. Let’s go!”

“Don’t call me that!” Husk replied as one of his feet met the ice.

In a panic, he slipped, but his grip on Angel’s hand stayed strong. He only barely stayed up, and he glared at his friend when he realized he was laughing at him.

“Fuck off.” He said as he stood upright again, glaring at his fake boyfriend.

“Nah.” Angel said, trying to move forward on the ice, only to wobble violently. He laughed as he took hold of the sidebar Molly - who was across the rink now - had. Husk followed his lead.

And then he watched as the idiot practically launched himself away from it, using the momentum to slide along the ice for a bit before he wobbled and almost fell. Husk could hear his laughter as he stood up straight again, and then he attempted to turn around to face Husk, his face already beginning to flush from the cold and that happy look in his eye.

Husk repressed a smile, giving Angel the middle finger, and couldn’t help but laugh when Angel immediately slipped as he fully turned. This time he really did fall down, which just made Husk laugh harder. Of course, he forgot that the one thing keeping him up was the bar, so when he slipped after he let it go in his laughter, he promptly fell as well.

Then it was Angel’s turn to laugh, and he laughed even harder as Husk struggled to get up, not knowing how to.

Angel got up on shaky legs, and slowly skated over to his friend.

When he got to him, he leaned over him with a grin.

“So, how’s it feel to fall on your ass for the first time?” He asked.

“I feel like that was an innuendo.” Husk replied, looking absolutely miserable.

Angel fucking cackled, standing upright again and leaning on the bar. Once he calmed down, he held out a hand to Husk.

He merely got an eyebrow raise from the older man, so he shook his hand a bit, to get the message across. Still nothing.

“Take it, dumbass.” He said, “I’m helping you up.”

“You’re a fuckin’ twig, you’d just drop me.” Husk replied, eyeing the hand in front of him.

“Do I have to remind you what I can do?” Angel asked, rolling his eyes as he shook his hand again, “Take it.”

Husk knew that Angel was talking about his skills when it came to pole dancing, and honestly he couldn’t argue. He’d seen Angel a few times (not like _that_ , he’d just been invited to some performances of Angel’s) and he knew the younger man could do quite a few tricks. And he was definitely stronger than he looked.

“Shut up.” Husk said, taking his hand and grabbing at the bar with the other.

Angel hoisted him up, and with that and the bar to lean on, Husk managed to stand up again.

“So, wanna try goin’ without the bar?” Angel asked, “You can lean on me.”

Husk raised an eyebrow, “And get pushed? Fuck that.”

“What? You can trust me!” Angel gasped, holding a hand to his chest in mock offense, “I won’t push you!”

“Okay, then you’ll let me go.”  
“I won’t!”  
“You’d fuckin’ pull me down if you fall.”

Angel pursed his lips, placing his hands on his hips, “Okay, maybe I’d do that, but that would be an accident, I wouldn’t _try_ to.”

“Uh-huh.” Husk said, unconvinced.

“C’mon, Husky!”  
“No.”  
“Please?”  
“ _No_.”  
“Please?”  
" _No!_ "  
" _Please?_ "

Husk sighed - though it sounded more like a groan - and tried to turn himself around, using the bar to lean on. He then started to try to shuffle away.

Angel let go of the bar, and skated the few feet Husk had, beginning to get the hang of it. He caught up with him within a minute at most.

“You haven’t gotten very far, kitty.” He taunted, “You can’t just avoid me!”

“Watch me.” Husk replied with a grumble, “And don’t call me that!”

“Kiiiitty.” Angel taunted, skating just enough out of Husk’s reach that he couldn’t swat at him in retaliation as he grinned smugly, “Kitty-cat. My kitty.”

Husk’s face flushed at that, and Angel took that as his opportunity.

He leaned closer to Husk so that their faces were inches apart, and smirked.

“Kitten,” He taunted, “ _C’mon_.”

Suddenly, his head was being shoved away, and he burst out laughing when he saw Husk’s even redder face.

“Shut the fuck up.” Husk said a little too loudly, and Angel just continued to laugh as Husk seemed to almost fume, which was even funnier because it was just a dumb nickname.

“What, do you like it when I call you that or somethin’?” Angel asked, still laughing his ass off.

“No!” Husk exclaimed, his face bright red, turning away to continue shuffling along the bar with a newfound determination, “And do _not_ call me that.”

Angel tried to catch his breath in between all the laughing but found it incredibly difficult. This was too good!

Finally he managed to calm down enough to breathe like a normal person, and he proceeded to go right back to tormenting his friend.

He skated up next to Husk again, “Aw, c’mon, don’t be like that.”

“Go fuck yourself.”  
“Only if you watch me, baby.”“Ugh. Gross.”

Angel got in front of Husk, stopping him.

“Lemme show you how it’s done.” He said, offering a hand with a barely contained smile, “I won’t make you fall.”

Husk stared at his hand, contemplating, before he sighed and took it. He didn’t trust Angel one bit, but he was too tired to argue anymore.

“Fine. But if I do fall, you’re coming down with me.” He said, nearly glaring at the younger man.

Angel shrugged, “Fair ‘nough.”

Angel proceeded to yank him forward, and when Husk waved his free arm around to get his balance again, Angel just laughed. Once things were under control, he took his other hand, skating backwards. Husk just glared at him, until he was back to trying to keep his balance as Angel started to pull him around the rink, gentler this time.

Eventually he got the hang of it, but he definitely wasn’t as good as Angel. Angel was nowhere near a pro, but he obviously had experience skating, even if he was rusty, while Husk had none.

The rink emptied out a little bit around lunch time, but they all stayed and kept skating among the few that chose to stay as well.

“Well, look at you, kitty-cat, you’re actually makin’ progress.” Angel said.

“I guess.” Husk said, skating beside Angel now, rather than hanging on to him, “And I said to stop calling me that shit.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, kitty.” Angel said, “You’re doing good.”

“You’re ignoring me.” Husk muttered, “How pleasant.”

“I’m not _ignoring_ , I’m pretending I don’t hear your bitchin’. There’s a difference.” Angel replied.

“Those are literally the same thing.”  
“They are not.”  
“Yeah they are.”  
“Nuh-uh.”

Husk sighed, “Okay then, tell me the difference.”

“The difference is that I’m acknowledging you, just pretending I can’t hear what you’re saying.” Angel replied matter-of-factly.

Husk tried not to talk with his hands in case Angel let him go, “The fuck do you think ignore means, then? Because that is the fucking definition of ignoring someone.”

“It is not!”  
“Then what the fuck is it?”

“Ignoring someone is acting like they’re not even there, _duh_.” Angel replied.

Husk blinked, staring ahead of himself almost blankly. _How is he so dumb?_

“No the fuck it isn’t.” He finally said.

“Then you tell me!” Angel replied.

“Ignoring something is just, not acknowledging it! You can ignore what someone is saying and still act like the person is there.” Husk explained.

“No way.”  
“Yes way. You can look it up, right now.”  
“If I had my phone, I would.”  
“Why the fuck do you not have your phone?”  
“It’s in Molly’s bag. I didn’t want it falling on the ice.”

Husk blinked, “Oh, that’s actually smart.”

“Thanks, I have my moments.” Angel replied smugly.

“Moments my ass, now who’s selling himself short?” Husk asked, now distracted from their argument.

Angel chuckled, “Shut up. You’re just being nice.”

“Yeah, I can do that sometimes.”  
“Emphasis on the ‘sometimes.'”

Husk furrowed his brows, before shoving Angel’s side, “Fuck off.”

“If anyone says that I’m the bitchy one in this relationship I will use this as an example for why it’s actually you.” Angel said, shoving him back with a snicker.

It was then that Molly skated up to them, falling into stride with her brother, “Hey. What are we talkin’ about?”

“Husk is a bitch.” Angel quickly replied.

Husk scoffed, “Excuse me, _you’re_ the bitch.”

“Am not.”  
“Are too.”

Molly laughed, eyeing them, “You guys are bickering like little kids. The fuck is happening?”

“Eh, this is normal.” Angel said, shrugging.

“Yeah. He’s normally a _bitch_.” Husk added with a barely hidden smirk.

“Fuck you.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Well, if you insist.”

“Anthony! No, ew!” Molly interrupted, “What the fuck?”

“Sex jokes are kinda my thing.” Angel said, “Especially with my _kitty-cat_ over here.”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”  
“And I pretended I didn’t hear you.”  
“I take back what I said about you being smart, you’re a fucking idiot.”

Angel just laughed, and Husk couldn’t help it if his expression softened.

“You’re fuckin’ funny, y’know that?” Angel said, giving Husk a quick peck on the cheek.

He felt like he short circuited, but he tried to play it off. He could tell that Angel had noticed anyway.

“So, you boys tired of skating yet? I’m hungry.” Molly said.

“I wanna keep skating, but if you’re hungry we can eat. It’s lunch time anyway, and I gotta be honest, I want food too.” Angel replied.

“I don’t give a fuck.” Husk shrugged.

“Aight. You guys can hang out for a little bit longer, then we can go.” Molly said, skating away, “Let’s leave around one!”

That gave them about fifteen minutes left to skate. Husk didn’t really care much.

They went back to skating in circles and bickering, until Angel was pushed by someone who passed by them. He ran into Husk, and suddenly the two of them were on the floor.

“Hey, watch where you’re going, asshole!” Husk yelled, but the guy seemed to ignore him.

He looked over at Angel, who was currently on top of him, staring widely at him, his face flushed. Just as Husk was about to ask if he was okay, he smirked. Immediately Husk knew he was fine.

“Well, look at us, _kitten_.” Angel purred, and Husk tried to take a deep breath without being too obvious.

Angel didn’t need to know that just hearing him say that that made Husk breathless. He didn’t want it going to his head. It was big enough.

“Shut the fuck up.” Husk mumbled, pushing Angel’s face away from his own.

“You’re blushing.” Angel teased, “So you just cold or are you flustered or somethin'?”

Husk didn’t get a chance to respond, as Angel leaned away from him, sitting on his knees, before standing back up on the ice, “Come on, get up, you dumbass.”

Husk scoffed, taking his hand with an eye roll.

-

The clinking of silverware against plates was all Husk could hear as they all ate, and it felt unbearably awkward.

Henroin sat at the head of the table, and it could best be compared to looming.

Angel cleared his throat, “So, how’s work been?”

“It’s been... good.” Arackniss replied, taking a bit too long to answer.

“That’s good.” Angel said, taking another bite of his food to avoid having to talk more.

It was silent again, until Molly spoke.

“Tony, how’d you and Husk meet, exactly?” She asked.

Angel looked over at Husk, who raised his eyebrows. Neither had really thought of a story. Husk had just figured that they wouldn’t need one. Now it was on Angel.

Husk hoped he wouldn’t fuck up.

“We… we met at rehab.” Angel said after a few moments, “Husk was the receptionist and I was in the program. He helped me get through a hard time. We only recently started dating, but we met around a year and a half ago.”

“With how much he drinks I’d have thought you met at a bar.” Arackniss muttered.

“I mean, we do go out drinking a lot, if that’s something.” Angel replied.

“I’m glad you went to rehab.” Molly said, “I was worried, when… you left.”

It was left unspoken how he’d left, but it didn’t need to be said.

“Speaking of meetin’ people…” Henroin said, looking over at Molly, who immediately sighed and rolled her eyes.

“ _No_.” She replied, emphasizing the word like it was her final answer.

“Look, someone I work with has a son your age.” He said, “And you’re startin' to get a little older. You should find a nice guy soon.”

Molly scowled at him, “Shut _up_ , dad. I’ve got time. I don’t need you trying to play matchmaker for me or anything. That’s weird.”

Henroin grumbled, before taking another bite of his food.

“I’m just trying to help.” He said.

“Yeah, for the hundredth time.” Molly said, “I don’t need your help, and I’m _perfectly happy_. Stop pushing me to get married. Niss and Tony aren’t married and you don’t care.”

“Niss and Anthony are different, you know that.” Henroin began, before getting cut off by Molly.

“Let’s not talk about this.” She said, “This is not somethin’ we need to discuss.”

_That went without saying._

Husk was starting to realize why Angel might have wanted to piss off his dad so much.

-

Standing in front of the store, the twins and Husk were preparing to do some Christmas shopping.

Okay, the twins were planning on shopping, they just dragged Husk along with them.

“If I have to fistfight a Karen in the parking lot I will.” Angel announced.

“Please don’t.” Husk and Molly replied in unison, Husk sounding tired while Molly sounded concerned.

“Oh please. You’d both do the same.”  
“No we wouldn’t.”  
“Husk would fight over booze and Molly would fight for craft supplies.”

Molly gawked, “I wouldn’t get in a fight over anything, I’m not _that_ crazy.”

“I’d fight for a bottle of whiskey or something, depending on the whiskey.” Husk thought aloud, receiving a scandalized look from Molly and a smug smirk from Angel.

“See? I know my kitty-cat well.” Angel said teasingly, leaning on the other man.

“You’re just calling me that to piss me off at this point.” Husk replied, pushing Angel off of him, “People are gonna think it’s some weird sex thing.”

“I did not need to hear that!” Molly laughed, as if it was the funniest thing she’d heard in a long time, regardless of her words.

“Sorry, Molls.” Angel replied, grinning.

They made their way into the store they’d been walking to, only to see a long line at each cash register.

“I’m _ready_ to fight a bitch for a pair of socks if I need to.” Angel whispered to himself.

“Let’s split up, so we get what we want without spoiling any gifts to each other.” Molly said, before receiving a nod from Angel.

“Well then you should go wander around. Find shit you like.” Angel said, turning to Husk, “You don’t need to get anyone anything.”

“Can’t I just stay by you?” Husk asked. He didn’t wanna go around the store alone. People would try to get him to buy shit, and talk to him, and other things like that!

Angel shook his head, “I don’t want you seeing anything you shouldn’t, kitty.”

“Oh, come on. It doesn’t really matter.” Husk said, crossing his arms.

“It matters to me, kitten.” Angel said, putting a hand on his hip, waving Husk away, “Go explore.”

Husk’s face flushed at the pet name, and he looked away, shoving his hands in the pockets of his coat and pouting like a child. Angel repressed a giggle at the sight.

“Fine.” He grumbled, turning away.

As he walked away, Angel snickered.

He’d quickly figured out a certain way to get Husk to back down, related to a _certain_ pet name. And yeah, maybe he was abusing this power a little bit, but it was a silly nickname, who cared?

Also, Husk was adorable when he was flustered.

Angel made his way into the store, as he started trying to think of the worst gift to get Arackniss. He was thinking a pair of ugly, brightly colored socks.

-

Husk eyed the stove, “Are you sure you got it right?”

Angel looked at the pot of pasta cooking on the stove, and gave it a little stir. A pan with chopped garlic and olive oil cooked on the stove next to it, to be added later on.

“Yeah.” Angel replied with a shrug, “Honestly this recipe is pretty easy.”

Husk and Angel had the house to themselves at the moment, and Angel had decided to make dinner. He was making an old recipe of his mom’s - a pasta with broccoli that he forgot the name of - seeing as they had all the ingredients needed.

He was really the only one cooking, but Husk was keeping him company, which he wouldn’t complain about.

A timer went off, and Angel added the broccoli to the pot the pasta was cooking in, stirring it a bit before setting another timer.

“You really know what you’re doing, huh?” Husk asked, leaning on a counter.

Angel chuckled, “I guess you could say that.”

“It looks like it’ll be good.” Husk commented.

“You’re just saying that.”  
“No, I wouldn’t lie if I think food is shit. This looks good.”

“Well, thanks.” Angel replied, before looking at the wall across from where he stood, “Mom used to make it a lot.”

Husk looked at the wall Angel was staring at, to find it blank. He guessed the other man was just reminiscing.

“I’m guessing she taught you.” He said.

“What gave it away, Sherlock?” Angel asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

Husk rolled his eyes.

“But yeah, she taught us all how to make it when I was like, thirteen.” Angel said, stirring the pot again, “I wonder if Niss and Molls still make it.”

“I don’t see why not.” Husk replied.

They were quiet for a moment, before Angel hummed.

“I wonder how they’ll react to me makin’ it.” He said.

Husk shrugged, before sighing when he saw Angel's face break into a grin. It was the same look he always had when he was about to cause some trouble.

“What?” Husk asked, bracing himself for the worst.

Angel turned to Husk with a gleam in his eye that filled him with both dread and anticipation. _What is he planning?_

“Speakin’ of my family’s reactions, we should make out when someone gets home.” Angel said, “They’re bound to catch us.”

Husk blinked, staring at Angel like he was crazy, not sure how to respond.

He finally settled on, “Why the fuck would you want to get caught?”

“The whole point of bringing you here was to scandalize Pops and Niss.” Angel replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, “Getting caught making out would do just that.”

“And if it’s Molly that catches us?” Husk said.

“Then we’ve got more going for us when it comes to playin’ pretend.” Angel replied.

Husk felt a pit in his stomach at the reminder that their relationship was fake, and he mentally stomped it out.

“Okay, fine.” He said.

“Wow, I didn’t even have to call you kitten for that.” Angel muttered.

“I knew you were doing that on purpose!”  
“Well how could I not? Your reactions are always amazing.”  
“It’s embarrassing.”  
“More like it’s proof that you’ve got a thing for it.”

Husk’s eyes widened, and he glared at Angel, his face turning red, “What the fuck?!”

Angel burst out laughing, and continued to laugh as the timer went off. Once he calmed down he took the pot of pasta off of the burner, going to strain it. Afterwards, he mixed in the contents of the pan beside the pot, and mixed them together, stirring. He giggled to himself as he saw Husk sitting still in his peripheral vision.

As Angel finished his cooking, Husk was staring at nothing, seemingly having a crisis of sorts.

“Is that really a surprise, Husky?” Angel asked, as he finished what he was doing.

“Can we please stop talking about this?” Husk asked quickly, glaring at the ground.

Angel chuckled, walking over to Husk, “Sure, kitten.”

Husk grumbled something under his breath, glaring at him, and Angel leaned down a bit to be eye level with them. Their height difference suddenly felt more noticeable.

“What was that?” He asked teasingly.

“Shut the fuck up.” Husk replied, staring at him intensely.

The look in his eyes was something familiar, but Angel refused to read into it, because then it felt like it became more than playful teasing.

But even then, he didn't need to read into it to see the want in Husk's eyes. The want that he definitely reciprocated, if only he'd grow the balls to do something about it.

The sound of the door opening from the living room could be heard, and the moment was broken. Angel grinned.

“That’s our cue.” He whispered, right before pushing Husk up against the counter and kissing him.

If it was possible for someone to steal someone’s breath, Husk would say Angel had just done it to him. He froze for a second, caught off guard, until Angel deepened the kiss, which seemed to get his head back into gear. He kissed back with as much intensity as Angel, and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck.

Footsteps drew closer but Husk ignored them, trying to savor the moment for what it was rather than thinking too much about how it was all just to get a rise out of someone.

It was intoxicating. Angel was intoxicating. The hands on his waist that felt like they left fire in their wake, the tongue in his mouth that was both foreign but also familiar, the smell that seemed to surround him that was a mix of some sweet perfume and something undeniably _Angel_. It was intoxicating and he couldn't get enough of it.

The footsteps suddenly stopped right nearby, and Husk felt like he’d fallen back down from the high that was kissing Angel. The show was over, they'd achieved their goal.

“Anthony, what the fuck?!” It was Arackniss who’d walked in.

Angel pulled away from Husk as soon as his brother spoke, and just raised an eyebrow, repressing a smile, “What, never seen a man kiss his boyfriend before?”

Husk blinked, regaining his senses, and looked over at Arackniss, who was fuming. If he was anymore angry Husk could imagine he’d have smoke blowing out of his ears.

“Why’d it have to be in the kitchen?!” Arackniss asked, “This is where food is made.”

“I mean I _am_ a snack-”  
“God dammit, Anthony! You know what I fucking mean!”

Angel threw his hands up exasperatedly, “Well it’s not like we were fucking! Just some innocent kissing.”

“That was _hardly_ innocent.” Arackniss argued back, crossing his arms.

“Oh somethin' was definitely hard-”  
“Shut the fuck up!”  
“Then let me kiss my boyfriend!”

Arackniss pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing, “Just... keep it in your room, Jesus Christ.”

“Whaddaya think we do? We’re not voyeurs.” Angel replied, before turning to Husk with a raised eyebrow, “Unless you’re into that.”

Husk sputtered, shaking his head, “What the- No! What the fuck, why would you bring me into this?!”

Angel shrugged, smirking, “Just asking.”

“Anthony, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” Arackniss asked, sounding incredibly tired.

“A lotta things, why?” Angel replied.

Arackniss stammered, before he just grumbled and walked away.

Husk was ready to leave the kitchen too, to hide in the room he shared with Angel until dinner. He was way too embarrassed.

But then Angel turned to him with a grin.

“We won.” He said quietly, so that his brother wouldn’t hear, “I haven’t won an argument with that bastard in forever.”

He sounded way too proud of himself for winning an argument, and yet Husk couldn’t help but find it endearing.

Okay, _fine_ , he’d stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I just wanted to say sorry for the wait, I wanted to get this out a lot sooner in time for the new year, but after Christmas I got really depressed and it was hard to write. But I got this one out! And the next chapter should come sooner, I can promise you that.
> 
> Also, happy New Year!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Good

“I don’t get why we can’t just share the bed.” Angel said, laying in said bed comfortably while Husk resided on the much less comfortable floor.

“Because I don’t wanna.” Husk replied.

“We’ve shared a bed before, why would this be any different?” Angel asked.

Husk sighed, “We were both piss-drunk and it was a bed made for two, this one isn’t made to fit us both and we’re notably sober.”

“So if we were drunk it’d be fine?”  
“No, that’s not what I’m saying!”  
“Then what _are_ ya’ sayin’?”

Husk scowled, “I just don’t wanna share the bed.”

“The bed would be a lot more comfortable than the floor.”  
“Don’t care.”  
“Why not?”

Husk turned over on his side, his back facing Angel as he glared at the wall, hoping to end the conversation.

Of course, he wasn’t so lucky.

“Just share the damn bed with me.” Angel said, “It’s not like I got cooties.”

Husk grumbled, but didn’t reply beyond that.

 _This is stupid, this is fucking stupid, why does he have to be so_ annoying.

The worst part was that Husk almost found it cute. If not for the fact that he just wanted to go to sleep.

“Huuusk.” Angel said, “C’moooon. Share the bed, I’m lonely.”

“Fuck off.” Husk muttered, when suddenly a pillow hit his head.

He sat up quickly, the pillow falling onto his lap. He glared at Angel, who was staring at him with a sly grin, his pillow noticeably missing from underneath his head.

Part of him contemplated just taking Angel’s pillow and laying back down where he was, but he couldn’t help but sigh at Angel’s face. He was weak for this fucking dumbass.

“Y’know what? Fine.” The older man muttered, getting out of the sleeping bag and grabbing his pillow from the ground, “I’ll share the fuckin’ bed.”

Angel did a little victory dance from where he laid, laughing when Husk threw his pillow on his face. Husk repressed a smile at the sound of the other’s laughter.

Husk climbed over Angel, before putting his own pillow closer to where the bed met the wall, and settling down there.

A moment later he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso, and Angel’s chest press against his back. He froze up.

“If you try anything, I swear to fucking god-” Husk said, only for Angel to chuckle.

“You really think I’m that bad?” He asked, “Relax, kitty, I just wanna cuddle.”

Husk bit back a retort, knowing if he yelled at Angel for that obnoxious nickname he’d just keep going.

Instead, he just sighed and pulled the blanket farther over his shoulder, trying to ignore the impulse to turn around and pull Angel closer.

Angel was warm. Husk was always surprised when he’d get close to Angel, that the other was so warm. Like a living space heater. It was nice during times like now. And the way Angel held him, as if he was scared he’d try to pull away - or maybe he just was one of those cuddlers with a death grip, made him not want to pull away even more.

For a while, they just lied like that, but then Angel moved a hand up and began to stroke Husk’s hair, and really how could Husk _not_ cuddle him back?

Turning over, looking much more annoyed than he felt, Husk wrapped his arms around Angel’s waist, facing the younger man. Angel smiled softly at him, and _wow_ did Husk want to kiss him. He furrowed his eyebrows more.

He refrained from kissing the other. Sure, he’d had Angel’s tongue in his mouth before, but it felt different when they were alone, sober, and had no reason to kiss other than _wanting to_ , with nothing to blame it on.

With nothing to blame it on, there was nothing to blame when he pushed him away, except for himself.

Husk would rather not get pushed away. He already knew he was just Angel’s “fake boyfriend.”

Instead, Angel leaned forward and kissed his forehead, which was _not_ fair, because now Husk knew he was starting to blush.

“We should cuddle more often.” Angel mumbled.

Husk didn’t reply, not knowing what to say. He squeezed Angel a little bit tighter, and hoped that got it across enough.

Based on how Angel pulled him even closer with a small chuckle, he guessed it did.

-

Husk grumbled as he walked down the stairs. Angel and Molly were spending the day together with some old friends of theirs from highschool, and Husk was stuck in the house until that night, when Angel said he’d pick him up before the group went to the bar. Husk knew it was just so he wouldn’t be alone, but he appreciated the effort. Even though he’d never say it.

He got to the first floor with ease, as it really wasn’t a long stairwell or a tough walk. He quickly headed to the kitchen, wanting to grab a beer. He knew there was one in the fridge, and both Angel and Molly had told him he could take anything he wanted from the fridge.

Angel probably just told him that to piss off Arackniss and Henroin, who were the only ones that _actually_ lived there and could make that call, and Molly probably just said it to be nice. But at the same time, who knew if Molly was as nice as Husk thought.

She _was_ Angel’s twin sister. There was no way she was the complete opposite of him. Especially looking at the rest of the family. She had to have a mean streak in there, Husk just knew it.

Maybe she just saved it for when it was _actually_ needed, unlike the jackasses surrounding her. Even Husk would admit to being one of those jackasses. He might’ve been a lot of things, but he was at least self aware... For the most part.

He opened the fridge, grabbing a beer, before getting something to open it, and doing so. Just as he took a sip, he heard someone clearing their throat. Looking over, he saw it was Arackniss. He leaned against the now closed fridge.

“What?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s mine.” Arackniss said, pointing at the bottle.

Husk looked at it, before shrugging and taking another sip.

“Doesn’t have your name on it.” He replied nonchalantly.

He heard Arackniss grumble something, before saying, “I live here, that’s my beer.”

Husk figured that was the case, all things considered. But he’d been brought here to inconvenience the motherfucker, and he’d been nothing but an asshole since they’d arrived, so he had no issue with making this a bit harder for Arackniss.

“Molly said I could have it.” He said, “So did your brother, but I don’t think you care about what he says.”

“Of course I don’t fuckin’ care what that _jackass_ says.” Arackniss said, spitting out the word jackass like he wished it was something else.

Husk had a hunch he knew what that something else was.

“Well, I do.” He said, rather than the other - less kind - things his mind provided. Such as just punting that smaller man through the window.

“Yeah, of course _you_ do.” Arackniss said.

Husk shrugged, taking another sip, continuing to feign nonchalance.

“I don’t get what you see in my brother, anyway.” Arackniss muttered, “The guy’s a piece of shit.”

“I could say the same about you.” Husk replied.

Arackniss glared at him, “You’re both disgusting.”

“Then we’re perfect for each other.” Husk said, repressing the urge to kick him and instead walking away, “But if you ask me, you’re pretty disgusting, too. Probably more.”

He walked back upstairs before Arackniss could respond, unsure if he’d be able to _not_ punch the bastard if he did.

-

“There you are!”

“‘M back, bitches and assholes!” Angel exclaimed as Husk followed him into the bar.

There were too many people, in Husk’s opinion. Too much talking. The lights were simultaneously too much and not enough to see properly all throughout the restaurant, and the music was too loud.

But Husk had said he’d come, and looking over at the booth Angel was pulling him towards, he figured he’d be fine.

They quickly made their way to a booth in a corner, which contained Molly and three people Husk didn’t recognize, two guys and a girl.

Angel squeezed into the booth next to Husk, before quickly gesturing to each person.

The girl with blonde hair and lots of makeup, “That’s Audrey.”

The guy with the glasses who looked like he was sizing Husk up, “That’s Chip.”

The guy in the t-shirt for some video game Husk had never heard of, “And that’s Jason.”

Husk gave them a noncommittal wave, and they responded. Audrey and Jason smiled at him, and Chip just continued to stare at him.

“This is Husk, my boyfriend.” Angel said, wrapping an arm around Husk’s shoulders.

Husk couldn’t deny feeling his heart flutter at those words, and he immediately tried to ignore it, because _no_.

He was _not_ Angel’s boyfriend, really. He was his fake boyfriend. Pretend. So that he could cause some problems and show everyone just how much _better_ he’s been doing.

It wasn’t real. Husk had to remember that.

“He looks like he could be your dad.” Chip blurted out, glaring at Husk, and Angel immediately burst out laughing.

Husk blinked, confused, just looking back and forth between the two men. How was he supposed to react to that?

“Yeah, that’s from stress.” Angel said, “And prolly alcohol.”

“Alcohol?” Audrey asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Yeah, so what?” Husk asked, looking away. He regretted going, these people obviously didn’t like him. He couldn’t blame them.

“Oh, nothing. I was just wonderin’ what he meant by that.” Audrey responded. Husk noticed she had an accent similar to Angel’s.

Husk just hummed, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.

This was uncomfortable. Husk was uncomfortable. He wasn’t a people person, he wasn’t enjoying this, why had he agreed to meeting some of Angel’s friends?

That was something you’d do with your _actual_ boyfriend. Not your fake boyfriend.

“Oh, stop pouting, kitty cat.” Angel said, “Ol’ Chip is just bein’ himself.”

“Excuse you, I’m nice!” Chip replied.

Husk raised an eyebrow, skeptical, and he repressed a chuckle when Chip stammered angrily.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. Sorry about _that_ asshole.” Jason said with a smile. Husk just shrugged at him.

“You’re _so_ polite, aren’t you?” Chip muttered, and Husk just rolled his eyes.

“Well, um, where are ya’ from?” Audrey asked. She was obviously trying to keep the mood light, and Husk couldn’t help but think of Charlie.

“I’ve moved around a lot, can’t say I’m _from_ anywhere.” Husk replied, leaning back where he sat, “But I live in the Pentagram right now.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you went to the Pentagram, Tony.” Jason said to Angel.

Angel shrugged, “Yep. After I left town I went there.”

“What’s it like?” Audrey asked, “I heard it’s got a lot of crime. That sounds scary.”

“That’s not wrong. But honestly ya’ get used to it after a while.” Angel replied.

Husk snorted, “Used to it? You fuckin’ _thrive_ in it.”

Angel laughed before shooting Husk a look that told him “Shut the fuck up.” He listened.

“The hell does that mean?” Chip asked.

“Nothin’ important.” Angel said, before turning to Husk, “Husky, can you get me a drink? You can get somethin’ for yourself too.”

He handed Husk some cash from his bag, and Husk grumbled as he scooted out of the booth.

“Thanks~.” Angel said, waving at Husk flirtatiously. Husk flipped him off.

Husk ordered a drink he figured Angel would like and got himself something simpler. Angel liked sweeter drinks, but Husk didn’t give a fuck. Alcohol was alcohol. As long as it was getting him drunk, it was doing the job right.

Part of him took pride in knowing what Angel would want. He had a hunch that nobody else in the group they were with right now would, and a part of him was glad he was the only one here to know that about Angel.

When he got back he handed Angel his drink, sitting beside him again.

“So, what have you all been up to?” Audrey asked, not directed at any particular person, “I’m finally goin’ to college.”

“Still seein’ that cute florist boy?” Molly asked.

Audrey giggled, before she nodded, “Yeah. He’s a sweetheart.”

“Good for you, babe. You deserve someone who’s good to ya’.” Angel said, “I still wanna beat that other guy’s ass.”

“Yeah, so did everyone else, Tony.” Molly replied.

They laughed it off, but Husk could tell Angel had meant what he said. He guessed Audrey had a shitty ex or something. He didn’t care.

“Well, y’know what I’ve been doing.” Jason said, “Got a boring job, have a boring family. Love ‘em though.”

“Yeah, we get it, you’re fuckin’ boring.” Angel laughed.

“Well I bet your life’s been interesting, living in the Pentagram.” Jason replied.

Angel paused, and Husk repressed the urge to grimace. This group hadn’t seen each other in years. How on Earth could Angel tell them what he’d been doing? Molly didn’t even know a whole lot.

“Um, well…” Angel tried to stall for time, not sure what to say. Husk took his hand under the table, squeezing it in an attempt at comfort. Angel squeezed his hand back, and smiled at the group like he just had before.

“I haven’t been up to much. Tryin' to get whatever job I could to pay rent, but not anything that interesting.” Angel lied, “The _most_ interesting thing is that I got a pet pig, but that’s not too much compared to a cool job or college or somethin’.”

Husk had no clue how much these people knew, so he decided against adding how Angel _had_ recently started college again.

“Oh my gosh, really?!” Audrey asked, “That is _definitely_ interesting.”

“Really?” Angel asked, chuckling, before he pulled out his phone, obviously looking for a picture, “I got him on an impulse and I swear that pig is my reason for living.”

“What’s his name?” Molly asked, “How did I not know about this?”

“His name’s Fat Nuggets.” Angel said, finding a picture on his phone and sliding it across the table to his friend and his sister, “And it never came up, Molls, I don’t know.”

“That fuckin’ pig is a menace.” Husk said, “He eats all my fruit.”

“Oh, he’s a growing boy.” Angel said, taking his phone back, “And I pay you back, don’t I?”

Husk grumbled, because the answer was obviously a yes.

“What do you do, Husk?” Jason asked.

Husk shrugged, “Nothing too magical. I work as a bartender.”

“Oh, please, you do ‘magical’ shit all the time.” Angel immediately replied.

“Like what?” Husk asked.

Angel raised an eyebrow, “Like everything you do for Al. Duh.”

“Who’s ‘Al?’” Chip asked.

Husk shook his head, “We’re not going there... I’m getting another drink.”

He quickly gulped down what remained of his drink and went back to the bar, ordering a new one. He ignored Angel waving at him as everyone else looked back at him with confusion.

He could tell Angel hadn’t meant to bring up Al, but he had, and Husk could be grumbly about it if he felt like it.

“Angel, you’re a dick.” Husk said as soon as he sat back down.

“Angel?” Jason questioned.

Both Angel and Husk froze, before Angel snickered.

“It’s a nickname.” He said, “An old work friend started calling me that and it stuck.”

“Oh, weird nickname.” Chip said, sounding like he was accusing Angel of something more than commenting on a nickname.

“I mean, I guess.” Angel replied, raising an eyebrow.

The two held eye contact, Chip practically glaring while Angel just looked at him with confusion, until Angel broke it by sticking out his tongue. Chip stammered, obviously caught off guard, and Angel started cackling.

What was that guy’s problem?

-

Angel pulled Husk out of the bar and into the cold winter air with a smile. Slowly but surely, the others had left the bar until it had been Angel, Husk, and Molly. Molly had left a few minutes before, but Angel had claimed he wanted to finish his drink, and Husk stayed with him.

He didn’t have to stay with him. And he’d complained about it, sure, but really he was glad to be able to just hang out with Angel for a bit, just the two of them at the bar. It felt like how they’d hang out back home.

As they walked back in the direction of the house, Angel took Husk’s hand. It was nice, especially because Angel had gloves on while Husk didn’t.

“Thanks for not mentioning too much about home.” Angel said.

Husk raised an eyebrow, “Hm?”

“I mean, you could’ve mentioned Val or work or rehab or somethin’. But ya’ didn’t.” Angel said, smiling at Husk, “Thanks for that.”

“It’s no problem. I’m not so much of an asshole that I’d actually talk about that shit.” Husk said, shrugging it off.

It really wasn’t a big deal, he wasn’t sure why Angel was making it out to be.

Angel smiled, before he stopped walking. Husk stopped beside him, connected by their hands, and Angel leaned in for a quick kiss.

Husk was surprised, but he quickly closed his eyes, kissing back. When Angel pulled away, he smiled at Husk.

“You’re a good boyfriend.” He said, before he started walking again, pulling Husk down the sidewalk.

Somehow Husk didn’t think he meant fake boyfriend. Part of him hoped that was true.

-

“What was that one guy’s problem?” Husk asked.

“Hm?” Angel replied, preoccupied with nuzzling his face into the crook of Husk’s neck. Husk tried to ignore it.

“Your friend. He was weird.” Husk said.

“Chip?” Angel asked.

“Yeah, him.” Husk said, “He was kind of a dick, and was just weird.”

“He was.” Angel said, “I’m pretty sure he’s homophobic, actually.”

Husk groaned, “This entire trip is just pissing off one after another, huh?”

“Maybe.” Angel said, trailing a finger up Husk’s chest and playing with the material of his shirt, “But that makes it more fun if ya’ ask me.”

“Of course you think that.” Husk muttered.

He was trying his best to ignore Angel’s cuddling, because he did love it, but it felt a bit overwhelming. If he thought about it too much he thought his face would turn into a tomato.

He would not think about it.

“To be fair, I think Chip is actually queer in some way and just repressing it.” Angel said, “I wouldn’t be shocked if in a few years he turns out to have a boyfriend. I remember he was _obsessed_ with this one boy back in middle school, he definitely had a crush on him.”

“Really?” Husk asked. He didn’t really care. But this was a distraction from the man currently laying on his chest.

“Yeah. They met at some spelling bee right before Chip moved to town, and I guess they stayed in contact. Chip had a crush on the kid’s sister, but then he’d talk more about the kid himself than just about anything else. They totally liked each other.” Angel said, “It was kinda cute.”

“Hm.” Husk replied, “Good for him, I guess. I don’t know.”

“Yeah.” Angel said, “Maybe if they’d actually kissed or something he wouldn’t be such a douchebag now. He was kind of a bratty kid, though.”

“I’d believe that.” Husk replied.

“Any friends you had as a kid that you still know?” Angel asked.

Husk shook his head, “Nobody I can think of. I moved around too much to have good friends.”

“That’s depressing.”  
“Yeah, probably.”  
“Look at us, two depressing idiots.”  
“ _I’m_ not an idiot.”

Angel chuckled, flicking Husk’s arm, “Yeah you fuckin’ are.”

“Go to sleep.” Husk replied, leaning over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table before getting comfortable again, Angel leaning on him the whole time.

“Oh, now that we’ve moved on from talkin’ shit about my friend to talkin’ shit about _you_ we need to sleep, I see how it is.” Angel said with a smile.

“Yes, exactly, now _sleep_.” Husk grumbled.

Angel pressed a quick kiss to Husk’s neck, smirking when he heard the other man squeak.

“Night.” He said, cuddling up to Husk even more.

Husk sighed. This was his life now.

He couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it's been like a month but this fic is still going on! I'm just not going to be posting as quickly or consistently. But I am going to finish this fic, there's probably only gonna be a few more chapters if what I've planned doesn't change. Thank you guys for your patience!

**Author's Note:**

> [If you liked this fic, consider following me on Twitter or Tumblr or anywhere else I am](https://linktr.ee/Pheonix_Inside)  
>   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
